


Interlude - Indica's Story

by BarefootBassist



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: AU, F/M, Original Character-centric, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-17 14:28:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13660911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BarefootBassist/pseuds/BarefootBassist
Summary: AU where Ardyn was imprisoned in Angelgard as a mostly-human "sinkhole" for the Starscourge. No daemons or MTs but Niflheim still trying to take over the world.





	Interlude - Indica's Story

**Author's Note:**

> So I was chatting with the lovely and talented Shiary the other day, and she ran by an idea for an AU she had... and my mind went places it probably shouldn't.
> 
> Indica Ille Musicus is my own character; other characters property of Square Enix. "Hallelujah" written by the late, great Leonard Cohen.

Indica’s Story (interlude)

Indica was outside Aranea’s villa, drinking an iced tea on the patio while brushing out Fulminis – the weather was getting hot and coeurls were notoriously heavy shedders. The two women were having one of those close-associate conversations that jumped all over the board, from proper care of leather armor to who would win the next Blitzball championship to what wine pairs best with which cheese. They were chit-chatting away - Indica covered in clumps of white fur, Aranea laughing at her friend - when they spotted Noctis driving down the long driveway, an attractive older man with maroonish hair beside him, dressed way too warmly for the weather.  
The women gave each other a questioning glance and a head tilt towards the car, then rose to greet the newcomers, Indica trying to brush coeurl fur off her clothing (what little there was of it; it was a warm day and she was not body-conscious).

Aranea spoke first. “Well, if it isn’t Prince Prettyboy and his ever-loyal retainers. But you,” and here she pointed to the older man, “are new. You look familiar though. Like a long-lost uncle to the prince, or something. Well, sit down; I’ll get some drinks and snacks and you can tell us all about it.”

After everyone was settled, Noct started explaining how Ardyn had been imprisoned on Angelgard as a living Starscourge-limiter of sorts; the Oracles would go there regularly to have traces of the disease removed from them. Luna had brought Noct along so that he could learn of his destiny as the King of Light.

“And I decided it wasn’t right to keep a thinking, feeling person alone for so long; he helped save the world and it wasn’t right to keep him from seeing the world he helped save. So… we kind of… broke him out? The point is, I thought he should be given the chance to see the world now and have some fun. I figure we would hit what Specs calls the “historically-relevant” spots, then play tourist in Lestallum, maybe go fishing at the Vesperpool.”

Indica drank her tea and observed the visitors. The prince and his retainers were young - _too_ young - but nevertheless quite attractive. Ignis and Gladio would chime in on Noct’s tale, while Prompto was making overtures to Fulminis, who while not ignoring the young blond was also not too interested. She sent him a mental signal to go play nice, as it would make the youth happy to pet a Real! Live! Coeurl!

Her attention strayed to Ardyn, whom she noticed was sending appreciative glances in her direction. _Well now_ \- she preferred her men on the mature side, and from the stories, they didn’t come any more mature. 

Indica was noticing that Fulminis, usually very protective of her when strangers were around, lounged unconcernedly against the stones of the patio, content to have his ears scratched by Prompto. Since the big cat’s protective behavior usually made it difficult to get close to people, she decided to take full advantage of the current situation. Discreetly winking at Aranea, she stood up, stretched sinuously, and said, “‘Nea, it looks like you and the princeling have lots to catch up on - I’ll give Ardyn a tour of... the grounds in the meantime.”

Aranea rolled her eyes at her friend, laughing internally. Lovers were few and far between for the buxom, blue-haired Galahdian since adopting Fulminis; an overprotective electric cat had a way of dampening the ardor of most males. 

Sending a thought to Fulminis of “Stay; or I swear I will turn you into a winter coat”, Indica lent her hand to Ardyn, and then draped herself around him as he rose. “We’ll be back in a bit!” she called out cheerily. 

The villa had an expansive property, consisting of several acres with assorted trees, and a spring-fed pond tucked back among some weeping birches. It was to this shaded area she led the bemused Ardyn; once she knew they were out of the line of sight from the patio, she turned, and standing on tiptoe, leaned her body against his, drew his head down, and gently pressed her lips to his, maneuvering his hand to her waist. He took the hint and responded tentatively at first, then becoming bolder, returning the kiss strongly while letting his hand roam over her back, eventually wandering down to cup and gently squeeze a buttock. Indica wasted no time in grinding shamelessly against Ardyn; she could feel his manhood growing erect through his many layers of clothing. 

Breaking the kiss, she stated, “I think we’re both a little overdressed; why don’t we remedy that?” She placed her hands inside his open coat and helped him out of it, then deftly began to assist him with buttons, belts, ties, and pretty much every type of clothing fastener known to mankind (or so it seemed to her). Once completed, she stood back to review her handiwork. By the Six, he was a damn fine specimen; there was a lean, muscular build with broad shoulders under all those clothes, and she was pleased to see he was manscaped and that the carpet matched the drapes, so to speak. 

Ardyn smiled and strode forward, almost purring as he spoke. “My dear, it seems that now you are the one overdressed; please allow me to return the favor.” Strong yet gentle hands quickly peeled the shorts and tank top from her body, then ran up her back to pull her in closer, before she broke away and dove into the water.

She surfaced and grinned back playfully. He chuckled, and strode into the water after her. At this point, Indica swam up to him, and wrapped her legs around his midsection, using the buoyancy provided by the water to pull herself up to kiss him again. His lips felt warm against hers, and she experimentally licked his lips and prodded his mouth open with her tongue. It seemed for a moment that the world exploded, as he wrapped one hand in the hair at the base of her neck and used his other arm to help prop her up. For a long time, they stood there; exploring each other’s mouths and pressing close. Slowly, Indica ran her hands through Ardyn’s chest hair, carding it with her fingers before unwrapping her legs and trailing her hand down, down his chest, down across his belly, and wrapping her hand around his hard, throbbing cock. 

Ardyn let out a moan as she guided him into her, wrapping her legs around his waist until he was fully buried in her, and rising slowly and rhythmically against him. Ardyn waded deeper into the pond, holding this little wildcat woman close, and began to thrust in time as Indica kissed along his chest, occasionally flicking a nipple with her teeth or tongue, and nipping at his earlobes and neck. She ground furiously against him as he thrust, occasionally letting out a small whimper or moan. At one point she shuddered violently and arched her back, gasping out a cry of “Oh!” before snuggling back against his chest, and he could feel her inner muscles clenching and unclenching around him, until he couldn’t hold back anymore, and soon his exclamations joined hers, as they leaned panting against each other in the cool water.

Stretching up to kiss him deeply, Indica disentangled herself, then ducked underwater and swam out a short distance. Standing up, she strode out of the pond, reaching out a hand to Ardyn to indicate he should join her. She laid out his long coat and showed no hesitation in plunking herself down, pulling Ardyn down with her. They stretched out, naked under trees, letting the warm winds of summer dry them off as she rested with his arm under her head, idly trailing fingers over his chest. She supposed they should talk about… well, what just happened, but she just wanted to stay like this for a little while longer. Ardyn broke the silence.

“Well my dear, that was a most enjoyable experience, but I have to wonder why you elected me for this privilege. We only just met, and the prince is young and comely, and his retainers are quite attractive. I am but a broken man of no consequence.”

Indica rolled over until she was atop Ardyn, straddling his chest with her knees. Putting her hands on his shoulders, she gazed into his eyes, and said simply, “My cat likes you.”

She rolled back off. “Also, Prince Prettyboy was saying something about how he wanted to show you around Eos, let you live a little. I really doubt he even considered pleasures of the flesh - probably thinks people stop having sex at about 25. Hell, he’s probably still wet behind the ears! But you and me, well… we’ve both been around the block a few times. We can disassociate sex from emotion and just take pleasure in a raw, animal act - not to say there isn’t tenderness and genuine feelings, but tomorrow you’ll go on your way and I’ll go on mine. Maybe at some lonely point in the future, you can look back on this afternoon and smile. Maybe our paths will cross again, but circumstances prevent us from saying anything, so we will give each other a small nod and knowing look. Or fortune will favor us and you’ll want a repeat performance, should we meet again - in which case, I am usually willing to partake in a friendly wrestling match. Just throwing that out there, in case you were wondering.”

She rolled back on top of him, putting a finger to his lips and bending down to kiss him softly, trailing kisses down his neck, sliding down his body and taking him into her mouth, eliciting a gasp of surprise followed by a moan of pleasure. He reached out to wrap his fingers in her hair, and she licked and stroked him until he grew erect once again, at which point she starting sucking on him earnestly, occasionally deep-throating him while cupping his balls gently, then pulling back to focus on the sensitive spot under the head for a bit, before tonguing the slit and going back to work on the shaft. 

It didn’t take long for Ardyn to explode in her mouth, and he was somewhat impressed at how Indica managed to swallow his seed without retching. He had known women in the past, but most of them had no interest in this act. He pulled Indica close, kissing her and tasting himself. They stayed like this for some time, before Indica broke away.

“I think we’ve been gone long enough to have toured the grounds; we don’t want to arouse too much suspicion. Oh, ‘Nea knows of course, and that big shield probably guessed. Toss me my top, please? Thank you. Anyway, we don’t want Fulminis to decide to I’ve been gone long enough and he needs to come searching for meeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh!!!!” 

Indica was cut off by a large white bundle of flying fur, crackling with static electricity as the coeurl crashed through the reeds and the branches, head-butting her in the stomach and demanding ear-scratches. She glanced over at Ardyn with a resigned smile. “See? I don’t get opportunities like this very often, either - so, thank you.”

She tugged on her shorts, pushing the big cat away, and watched Ardyn as he put his assortment of clothing back on. They slowly walked back towards the main house, Fulminis cavorting between them as if he were a puppy. “You know,” she said slowly, “I am glad he approves of you. It made this whole thing a lot easier - you have no idea what it’s like to have a one-ton cat come crashing through a hotel door. Besides the cost of the repairs and being permanently banned from the Leville chain, it kind of keeps guys from ever calling you back, you know?”

They reached the table where Aranea, Noct, Ignis, Gladio, and Prompto were finishing up some drinks, and Indica was pleased to see that the tray of snacks still had plenty left on it. Indica and Ardyn sat down and reached for the food, both of them feeling quite hungry.

“The boys don’t appear to have acquired a tail just yet,” Aranea stated, “so I offered them the use of the guest house for the night. I figured Ardyn could sleep in the main house with us “older” people.” Aranea rolled her eyes and turned to Ardyn. “Does that work for you, Gramps? Or there is plenty of room in the guest house; you can go wild and have a boys’ night in. The fridge and minibar are both well-stocked.” 

“My dear, I accept your gracious offer. I look forward to a quiet evening of knitting and maybe exchanging slow-cooker recipes.” Aranea blinked for a moment, then guffawed. “I guess I deserved that for the “Gramps” comment. I’ll show the boys to the guest house; Indi, why don’t you show Ardyn to the spare bedroom?”

Taking her cue, Indica stood up, and asked, “Do any of you have a change of clothes in the car, or is it all stored up in that magic wardrobe you use? No? Okay, then. Ardyn - follow me, please.” Cool as the Glacian, as if they hadn’t just spent some rather intimate moments in the glade. 

Making her way to the guest bedroom at the back of the main house, she stood against the door frame and with a flourish of her arm, said, “Ta-da! Here you go. I hope you don’t mind; I’ve been crashing here the last couple days but I can move my stuff & sleep on the couch.”

Ardyn stepped close, and putting a finger to Indica’s lips, said, “Hush, my dear. I have no objections to sharing a room and bed for the night with such a charming woman.” He let his finger trail from her lips, down her neck, between her breasts, sliding lower until he hooked it on her shorts and pulled her in, leaning down to press a warm, hungry kiss to her lips, with a silent promise of more to follow. 

Indica leaned into the kiss, keeping her eyes open and locked on Ardyn’s. It had been awhile since she had spent any amount of time in a man’s arms (the afternoon excepted), and she wasn’t a shrinking virgin. She pressed against him until she managed to get him off balance, and pushed him right onto the bed, collapsing on top of him with a grin. 

Ardyn looked at Indica with some surprise. He had been with countless women in the past, but he couldn’t remember any who had been this forward, this shameless; and yes, this fun. He smiled and hummed, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her down for another kiss. 

Despite spending what seemed like an eternity as a virtual prisoner on Angelgard, he nevertheless was a man - albeit a mystic and therefore in more control of his passions, but there are some things you don’t forget. He slowly started undressing Indica, taking time to run his hands over her curves and feeling the lean muscle underneath. In turn, she also helped him remove his clothes, then padded over to the door, shutting and locking it while sending Fulminis a mental command to “Stay, and I mean it, damn it!”

She walked over to a door on the opposite wall, looking over her shoulder and saying, “It’s been a long day - I need a shower. You’re welcome to scrub my back if you’d like. Or join me!”

Leaving the door open a handspan, she turned on the shower. Thanks to those thermocouples she suggested to Aranea when the house was being built, the shower quickly warmed to her desired temperature, and she stepped in. Quickly undoing her braids, she started washing her mass of hair, when she noticed Ardyn’s bulk joining her in the shower. He lathered up a washcloth and started scrubbing her back in circles, then reached one soapy hand around to cup her breast. She leaned against the wall of the shower, Ardyn moving her hair out of the way and kissing her neck, hot water running rivulets down their bodies as he brought his other hand around to cup her other breast. She could feel his hard length pressing against her, so she reached back and slowly started stroking him while snaking her other arm around his neck. For what seemed like hours but was really only a couple minutes, they stood like this, Ardyn exploring her body with one hand while still cupping a breast with the other; kissing, licking, and nipping her neck while the steam and susurrus of the water transported them to their own little world. 

Ardyn pressed into Indica, letting his hand roam between her legs, finding her to be more than accommodating as she spread her legs slightly and ground on his hand, letting out small sighs of pleasure as he worked his fingers over and in her. “My dear,” he whispered low into her ear, “you know who I am, does this not distress you? I have been told people fear my name, and I am used as a threat to get children to behave. Yet you have welcomed me into your arms and your body, with no signs of the trepidation I have been led to expect.” 

“Ardyn,” she whispered back, “you talk too much about the wrong things. Take me to bed already.”

~~~ *** ~~~  
Fulminis was lying in the hall, and he was a good boy, the best boy; Mom told him that. He could sense some sort of agitation through their mental link, but he didn’t sense any danger. He wanted Mom. The door was closed and she had given him a firm admonition to stay, and he was a good boy. He mewled as plaintively as a one-ton electric feline killing machine could. 

“Stop that.” He looked towards the voice. It was Not-mom. Fulminis trotted over to her, laid at her feet, and stared up in a hopeful manner. Not-mom would often give him treats and head scratches. Mom left him here sometimes, so he recognized Not-mom as part of his pack. Not-mom had the BEST treats.  
~~~***~~~

Aranea shook her head at the coeurl. She was so not a pet person. She was fond of Fulminis though; she acknowledged that he was more than a mere pet, but a hunting partner and protector for her friend. Not that Indica needed much protection, but it was good to have someone reliable at your back. Even, she thought, if that “someone” is an overgrown house cat with a static electricity issue. “Come on,” she said, “I have some garula leg bones you can gnaw on.”  
~~~***~~~

Ardyn considered Indica’s request and was amused. Here he was, a living Starscourge sinkhole, the oldest person living on Eos, and… she didn’t care about that. He hummed to himself; it had been ages since someone saw him as anything but a strange healing mystic, a tool for their use and disposal. This woman saw him as just a man and wanted him as just a man. Maybe, he thought, this is what’s needed to heal the healer. 

“Eos to Ardyn! I guarantee I have better places for you to be in than your head.”

“My apologies dear; it is rude of me to keep a lady waiting. However..” and here he slid his full length into her, eliciting a gasp; “I think you can agree there is a more urgent business to finish here, hmm?” He bent to work on the tender skin of her neck as he slowly thrust into her, causing her to whimper a bit and then return his thrusts as he held her breasts. By the Six, it had been way too long since he had been with a woman, especially one who didn’t want to use him to further her own machinations. With a lusty cry, he climaxed; lowering one hand to stroke her clit before she, too, climaxed against him.

Indica slowly became aware of her surroundings again, noticing the water was starting to get a bit chilly - Six, how long had they been in the shower like that? She felt Ardyn withdraw from her, and then he slowly turned her around, took her face in his hands, and drew her in for a long, deep kiss. After they broke away, she turned off the water; then reached outside the shower for a couple of thick, fluffy towels, and they proceeded to dry each other off, with much giggling and tickling involved. 

After drying and dropping the towels in the hamper (they were both guests here, although for Indica it was more a pied à Terre), they moved onto the bed; touching, tasting, and exploring each other until they both fell asleep, tangled up in the sheets and each other.

~~~***~~~  
Sometime in the night, in one of those gods-forsaken hours before dawn, Indica woke to hurt sounds from Ardyn - was he having a nightmare? She could scarcely imagine all the terrible things he had seen and experienced in his lifetime, but she held him close and sang to him, the first song that popped into her head.

“ _I heard there was a secret chord_  
_That David played, and it pleased the Lord,_  
_But you don’t really care for music, do ya?_  
_It goes like this: the fourth, the fifth,_  
_The minor fall and the major lift,_  
_The baffled king composing ‘Hallelujah’._

_Hallelujah, Hallelujah. Hallelujah, Hallelu...ooo...jah._ ”

This seemed to reach Ardyn, who replied in a low, surprisingly mellifluous voice:

“ _You say I took the name in vain,_  
_But I don’t even know the name,_  
_And if I did, well really, what’s it to ya?_  
_There’s a blaze of light in every word,_  
_It doesn’t matter what you heard,_  
_The Holy or the Broken Hallelujah.”_

And so on, alternating verses and harmonizing on the choruses, with Ardyn ending with: 

“ _I tried my best; it wasn’t much._  
_I couldn’t feel, so I learned to touch._  
_I’ve told the truth; I didn’t come to fool ya._  
_And even though it all went wrong,_  
_I’ll stand before the Lord of Song_  
_With nothing on my lips but Hallelujah!”_

Ardyn wept openly at this point; Indica holding him and rocking him, and it was all good. 

~~~***~~~

Indica woke to the feeling of having her head petted; while not unpleasant, it was unexpected. She gave a low moan of pleasure and leaned into the hand, which moved under her chin and stroked her neck.

“Good morning, my dear. It seems the others have woke before us and have started breakfast, and I must say that I can’t recall waking up so refreshed in a long time. ‘Thank you’ doesn’t seem adequate to express the depth of my gratitude, but… Thank you. For everything. Would that I could stay, but perhaps we will meet again in my travels.”

Indica opened her eyes and stared straight into his. “There are no obligations. It seems to me,” and here she pulled herself up and took his face in her hands, “that you have spent too long in isolation, unappreciated, and used for the service you provide the line of Oracles. I just... I don’t know... wanted to give you something, with nothing expected in return. I wanted to heal you. Something the prince, for all his wealth and power, _couldn’t_ provide you. I have my pride too, you know.”

“Besides,” she said, leaning in for a kiss, “my cat likes you.”


End file.
